The Second Wedding of River Song
by show-me-your-tardis
Summary: The Doctor and River decide to have a proper wedding on the planet Osmiose. *I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO* . As always, reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy. UPDATE: I will not be adding more chapters, sorry.


**The Second Wedding of River Song**

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_River Song_

_and_

_The Doctor_

_on Wednesday Afternoon_

_August the 27th in the year 6288_

_the TARDIS will pick you up _

_upon your RSVP to this invite_

* * *

Rory, toothbrush in hand, picked up the post lying in front of the door.

He flicked through them; bill, junk, insurance offer, same old, same old. He chucked them unceremoniously on the coffee table when the pink envelope caught his eye. He picked it out of the pile and flipped it over.

_Mr and Mrs Pond_

"Amy" Rory called, walking into the living room where Amy lounged eating breakfast – cheerios in her favourite pink bowl, "We got a letter off The Doctor." he finished, waving the envelope around.

Amy glanced up at him, "Rory that's pink. If The Doctor was sending us a letter it would be TARDIS blue like last time, wouldn't it?" Amy shuddered as the memory of the last letter The Doctor had sent her replayed in her mind. She put another spoonful of cheerios in her mouth and crunched the memory away.

"Well, it says Mr and Mrs Pond on the front. Who else calls us that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Let me see" Amy sighed as she placed her bowl onto the table in front of her and stood up.  
She took the letter from her husband's hands and read the neat lettering on the front. It was too neat to be The Doctor's, she had seen his childlike scrawl before. She ripped off the top of the envelope and pulled out a delicate piece of white paper edged with gold.

In gold lettering, it read:

_Amelia and Rory Pond_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_River Song_

_and_

_The Doctor_

_on Wednesday Afternoon_

_August the 27th in the year 6288_

_the TARDIS will pick you up _

_at 10:00 on December the 14th 2012_

Amy screamed and jumped up and down as she realised what this meant. Her daughter and The Doctor would have a proper wedding!

She would see The Doctor in a fancy tuxedo! No stupid bow ties or tweed jackets in sight!

"AMY! Is there something I'm missing?" Rory stood to the side looking confused at his wife's reaction.

"The Doctor... Marriage... River... Second" Amy chimed as she continued jumping up and down.

"I... What? I know The Doctor and River are married, I was there remember?"

Amy stopped jumping and looked at Rory like he was an idiot, "No stupid. They're having a proper wedding!"

"Oh. When?" Rory inquired.

"WHY AREN'T YOU MORE EXCITED! THAT'S OUR DAUGHTER MARRYING THE DOCTOR" Amy screamed. Shocked her husband could be so uninterested.

"Sorry!" Rory said raising his hands in surrender, "but seriously, when?"

Before Amy could answer, the familiar noise of the TARDIS sounded from outside. Amy glanced at the clock wide-eyed, 10am exactly. Uh oh.

"I DON'T HAVE A DRESS!" Amy thundered.

Ten minutes later and Rory had finally convinced Amy to come onto the TARDIS, promising her there will be clothes in one of the millions of wardrobes inside. As they entered the control room and closed the door, The Doctor appeared.

"Hello!" He said cheerily.

"Doctor! I can't believe you're-" Amy started to say.

"The TARDIS is on autopilot, don't worry, just thought I'd make this hologram so you don't freak out. I know you're prone to random freak outs" For a second The Doctor Hologram seemed to look right at Amy, she felt herself blush.

"Get on with it sweetie" The invisible voice of River came from an unseen place and The Doctor Hologram turned to face behind him and replied, "I'm getting to it! Honestly!"

After a few seconds he mumbled, "Sorry sweetie, I'll hurry." he turned back to the front looking guilty, "You'll find clothes in your bedroom. We'll see you soon."

The hologram wavered and faded but not before Amy heard River say "Finally, now what did we decide? Who's on top?"

Amy and Rory walked down to their bedroom as the TARDIS hummed in flight. On their bed was one black suit, complete with black tie, for Rory and a long sweetheart neckline dress in yellow for Amy.

Amy hurriedly got dressed and danced her way to the mirror in the bathroom. She looked gorgeous, trust River to pick out the perfect dress for her. Minutes later Rory walked up behind her and smiled, he looked drop-dead gorgeous in his suit. We'll be the most attractive couple there, Amy thought, or maybe second-most attractive after The Doctor and River.

Finally dressed and made-up, the two walked into the control room in time to hear the TARDIS whine as it landed. They held each others hands as they opened the door.

Immediately their hands flew up to their eyes. The world was blindingly bright. After a few dizzying seconds their eyes adjusted. Amy and Rory marvelled at the silver floor, reflecting back the light from the silver sun. Everything, everywhere was chrome. Too bright to be real.

"Mum! Dad!" River beamed as she sauntered up to the TARDIS.

"Your dress..." Amy gulped.

River's dress was stunning. Amy and Rory could barely stand to look at it for more than a few seconds at a time for fear of going blind. Like the rest of the planet, her dress was made of this chrome-like substance, but it looked silky. It looked like liquid metal. Like a waterfall of silver cascading down her body. It looked impossible.

"Glorious isn't it?" River laughed as she spun around, making the impossible fabric flair out and catch the sun. Rory shielded his eyes. "It's Osmium. You have this element back on earth but it originated from here."

River grabbed both their hands and pulled them along as she continued her narrative, "This is the planet Osmiose. It is, as you've probably guessed, made entirely of Osmium. As is my dress. Well the liquidised form of it anyway"

Amy and Rory were still trying to adjust to the light and were barely listening to River.

"Now Amy, I need a favour." River added.

Amy, startled back to reality, responded, "Of course. Anything. It's your big day!" Amy felt the excitement bubble up inside her again.  
"Time Lords have this tradition where, instead of a best man, they have a best friend. Just someone of any gender, any race, any species who they love and loves them back. He has chosen you." River smiled.

"Me?" Amy mused.

"Of course! Who else! And Rory, of course, you'll be giving me away, yes?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah." Rory answered.  
"Good. Come along, Dad, let me fix that hair! Amy, the Doctor is through that door" River called as she dragged a confused looking Rory away.

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Amy heard Rory mumble.

Turning on her heels she pushed her way through the nearest, glimmering door. The metal felt cool underneath her hands.

"Doctor, you're best friend is here!" she exclaimed.

"Amelia!" The Doctor beamed as he skipped over to her. He pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.

"D-Doctor" Amy panted, "I can't... breathe"

"Sorry." The Doctor smirked as he let Amy go, "I'm just excited! Just minutes until I have to be up at the altar!"

"Um Doctor... Can I ask." Amy requested, "Are you having a Time Lord wedding or Human wedding or, even an Osm... Osmosian... Wedding?"

"Osmiosian" The Doctor corrected, "But no, it's going to be human. To do a Time Lord wedding you'd need more than one Time Lord and unfortunately..."

"Right. Sorry." Amy whispered apologetically.

Suddenly a bell rang out from outside the room. The Doctor beamed that adorable smile and held his arm out for Amy. Amy ran her hands through her hair quickly, straightened her dress and tucked her arm in his. Together they marched through a different door and out into the osmium courtroom. Light reflected from every surface Amy looked at, she glanced at The Doctor and saw the light reflecting onto his tuxedo. His bow-tie lit up just like River's dress had done. Of course his bow-tie would be osmium, Amy rolled her eyes.

Chiming music started up from an unknown source. Amy's eyes had finally adjusted and she noted the empty chairs. They were the only two living beings in the whole courtroom.

"Doctor. Where is everyone?"

"There's no one here but us four, Amelia. No species could live on Osmiose there's nothing here but Osmium. It's mainly used for weddings, and other rituals."

"But what about your other friends?"

The Doctor looked sad for a moment, "I don't have any other friends. Well, nobody I'd want to share this moment with."

Amy let The Doctor's words sink in. "Who's going to, you know, direct the wedding?"  
"Well me, of course! Who else?" The Doctor smirked.

_Right, who else could be that know-it-all _Amy thought to herself.

Finally at the altar, The Doctor turned to face Amy.

"I love you Amelia."

"I love you too, Doctor" Amy replied as The Doctor placed a kiss on her warm cheek.

Amy went to stand on The Doctor's left as the music switched to a more melodious tune. She faced the way she had came and saw her husband looking slightly bemused as he lead River down the aisle. River looked ecstatic. The smile on her face was so pure and true, Amy could hardly believe this was the same woman who used to make inappropriate innuendos with her Raggedy Man. Her daughter. It all seemed as impossible as River's dress; as impossible as The Doctor himself.

Speaking of The Doctor, Amy turned her head slightly and saw the same grin mirrored on his face. She smiled to herself at the pure look of admiration he held. This man, this impossible mad man, was in love. There was no denying it.

River and Rory reached the altar and, after a kiss on each cheek, went to stand in their respective positions. Rory caught Amy's eye and winked.

The Doctor took River's hands in his and smiled. The green eyes met the grey.

"Dear friends." The Doctor began, "We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We create this marriage to celebrate with Dr. River Song and myself, The Doctor, the wondrous occasion that has already taken place in our lives, and the commitment we make today. We also create a new bond and new sense of family – one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today. Of course, as you and I always have, we have done things a bit backwards. Somewhere it says: meet, fall in love, get married, grow old together. We are determined to meet at different points and leave at different points. I am proud to marry you this day, River. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter and heal your pain with my care and compassion. I love you with both my hearts River Song, and nothing – nothing – will ever change that."

Amy wiped a tear from her eye. She was crying!

Who knew The Doctor could be so romantic.

River beamed up at her husband, wiped a tear from her own eye and began her own speech, "Doctor, thousands of years ago this very day, I met you for the first time. Of course, you had already met me, but a different version of me. Thousands of years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, loving, most compassionate man I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and bad. We may not have all of eternity together, for there is a day coming, for both of us, where we will not be recognised by the other. But I do know, we have now. We have this little bit of forever right here. Seeing you, is always the best part of my day. I love you more than anyone else ever has."

Rory smiled at Amy as she wiped yet more tears from her eyes. He passed her a tissue from his pocket, knowing she always cries at weddings.

"I now declare us Time-Lord and Wife. You may kiss me." The Doctor smirked, dropping his formal tone. River followed his orders and pulled her husband in for a kiss. Their lips met and the world dropped away from them. Nothing mattered but each other.

Finally The Doctor, regretfully, pulled away from River. "Save it for the honeymoon" he whispered, quiet enough that nobody but her could hear.

She smirked as she gave him one final kiss.

The Doctor spun on his heels, "So. Where should we have the reception? Space Florida? Planet Barcelona? Earth Barcelona? Anywhere, any time!" he beamed.

"I know exactly where we're going." River sang as she dragged her husband back towards the TARDIS.

* * *

"The cornfield, of course." The Doctor sighed happily as his head flopped onto River's lap.

Amy leant her head on Rory's shoulder and glanced out at the field. This is where River had met The Doctor for the very first time, although at the time – she had been Melody.

"I figured Hitler wouldn't let us picnic in his office" River smirked as she poured herself and Amy some wine.

"I'm glad you had a good idea for the reception" The Doctor mused.

"Why?"

"That means I get to plan the honeymoon" The Doctor flirted.

Amy and Rory glanced at each other.

"Uh... Doctor... That is our daughter" Rory spoke.

"Oh... Right – I – er... Sorry." The Doctor stammered and stuttured as he sat up, fixing his bow-tie.

"Oh don't be stupid! You guys are in love and married, _we're joking_! Do whatever you want!" Amy chimed as Rory laughed.

The Doctor looked at his two companions – his in-laws – and couldn't contain his smile as he wrapped a strong arm around his wife's shoulders.


End file.
